Tourniquet
by VenomV800
Summary: Sakura suffers the same tragedy of Tsunade, trying to heal a dying love and failing. It's a songficdrabble type story. It's based to Evanescence's Tourniquet...I felt it fit.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…nor do I own Evanescence…I'd like to…but I don't…sorry?

Rating for sadness I guess? The pairing is also for you to decide…since I couldn't decide on just one…I had one in the back of my mind when I wrote it but I didn't think it mattered. Points to who figures out who Sakura's dying love is.

* * *

I tried to kill the pain,  
But only brought more,  
I lay dying,  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal,  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming,  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?

Tourniquet Evanescence

Rain. How cliché. Why were all horrible losses fought in rain. If he wasn't so sure he'd die then he'd have been sure to look into the stats on that one. As it is…he'd leave that to her. It seemed he'd be meeting his maker this night.

It was bad…And he knew it. Even as his beautiful angel tried with every ounce of skill she had left to save him. He knew…this was it. He couldn't tell where her tears ended and the rain drops began. Her chakra flowed through him in vain. Desperately searching for a way to save him. A way that was not there…had never been there since the sword sliced him in so many ways.

"Sakura I…" Unfortunately the man who lay dying in the rain could not finish his sentence. A cough ravaged his body, spattering her beautiful face with blood. Damn. He really hadn't meant to do that. The crimson specks were soon absorbed into the rivulets of water and saline already dominating her beautiful face. The color of those pure streaks was quickly polluted to a dull rust color as they made their way down her face.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head violently at this. "Please…save your energy…" The droplets that sprayed from the tips of her beautiful pink locks. A laugh violently wracked through his body, ouch. The raspy sound of his laugh struck the candy haired woman to the heart.

"No…"

It was all she could manage to say in this situation. "Please…please hold on. I'm begging you! I can't lose anyone else!" This war had taken so many from them. From her. She couldn't and wouldn't lose this one. He was all she had left. The one person that kept her going. It couldn't possibly end like this. Not after all these year that they knew each other…loved each other.

"Sakura…" taking a shuddering he managed to finish his sentence this time, "…I love you."

The hurt welled up into her emerald eyes. She knew where this was going. Like so many before him…and somewhere she knew and couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. Not a damn thing. But that somewhere had yet to make itself known. Lighting crashed above them lighting up his face in it's brilliant flash for just that moment. She could practically see the life leave him with every breath. As the sticky liquid pooled below him…He was going to leave her like all the others. By this time his own eyes welled up with tears. 'Gods. If she knew just how much she means to me, how much I wish I could stay for her.'

Tsunade-sama had warned her. Long ago. She had warned her that if she became a part of the field to protect her loved ones this would happen. The pink haired kunoichi had never seen that much sadness well up in her sensei's eyes. Tsunade smiled through her pain and simply said, "My only wish is that you will not go through what I went through." Shizune had already told Sakura what had happened to Dan, the assistant's uncle, but Sakura never thought Tsunade herself would mention it. Would the pain be as great as Tsunade's? Would she be forced from he village by the haunting memories? Would Sakura reach for the tenderness of a bottle of sake for the rest of her life simply because she couldn't deal with the sorrow…

"Sakura-chan?" His voice sounded softer. It wouldn't be much longer. The pain was etched all over his beautiful face. With each heart beat or breath it became more painful to live. Not even all the chakra she was pouring into him was doing much good…it dulled areas where there was a great deal of pain. But beyond that there would be no relief save death.

"Yes?" choked the pink haired medic-nin who despite being trained by the best medic-nin in history could not save her most precious person…

"I love you my Cherry Blossom…" His voice trailed off at the end…and his eyes closed slowly…he knew it was about to take him. And he would be damned if he let her see his lifeless eyes stare back at her once it had happened. The pain was beginning to fade as each nerve in his body began to die from blood deprivation. Only a matter of moments now. With the last of his breaths he muttered what he would have thought foolish in any situation, even when others were in his current situation, "We _will_ meet again, I promise…" He shuddered a bit at the cold before all the pain and feelings faded from his face. And it wasn't long before he felt nothing...and just let go.

As the last breath left his broken, and bleeding body, Haruno Sakura began to sob. She'd lost her last reason to be. To remain in Konoha. There was nothing left. Her heart was inexplicably torn until she met him again when she finally died herself…in her grief Sakura threw herself onto the body. Clinging to the quickly cooling body desperately.

"I love you too."

My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied Christ  
Tourniquet  
My suicide

True to his words, they did indeed meet once more never to be torn apart again.

* * *

I felt it's a bit too cliché. And maybe a bit dry on the emotion side…I'm sorry I just felt it needed to be posted. I'm trying out the Naruto fanfiction thing…before I really put everything into it…for a couple minute drabble I think it's pretty decent. Constructive Criticism is welcome, even encouraged. 


End file.
